


Время настоящее

by littledoctor



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, depictions of violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: После событий эпизода «Deadlock» Гарри и Том пытаются разобраться со смертью друг друга… и возвращением.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Время настоящее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Present Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489439) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Когда капитан Джейнвей объявляет о запуске программы самоуничтожения, Гарри не чувствует ничего. С момента обнаружения второго «Вояджера» он знал, что один из кораблей обречен, и когда видиане ступили на их борт, понял, кому уготована эта участь. Он не горит желанием делиться органами, так что встречает ее решение почти с облегчением.

Но услышав, как их капитан говорит другой Джейнвей: «Посылаю вам Гарри Кима», Гарри бросает на нее испуганный взгляд.

В голове сразу всплывает Том, но ему хватает ума не произнести его имя вслух.

— Капитан, — пытается он протестовать, но она обрывает его, не удостоив даже взглядом. 

— Иди.

Он на автомате добирается до медотсека, берет малышку Саманты Вайлдман на руки и бежит к разрыву, по коридорам, заваленным телами павших членов экипажа. 

Труп Тома оказывается последним на этом пути сквозь ад, и это настолько нелепо, что Гарри издает безумный смешок, тут же переходящий во всхлип. Он прячется за поворотом и впивается зубами в ладонь, чтобы заглушить звук, потому что Том не один. Видиане даже не потрудились поднять добычу на корабль — они вскрыли Тому грудную клетку на месте и теперь достают органы один за другим, складывая их в специальные боксы.

Гарри даже не может задержаться у его тела, чтобы попрощаться.

Хотя бы — чтобы закрыть ему глаза.

Ему придется довольствоваться тем, что где-то там, в еще неизвестном ему месте, Том по-прежнему жив.

Но этого мало.

***

Том не выходит встречать Гарри, появляющегося из разрыва за пару секунд до того, как двойник «Вояджера» гибнет в огне.

Том говорит себе, что слишком занят ранеными в столовой, и это почти правда.

Но от него не так уж много пользы, особенно когда программу Доктора наконец стабилизируют, так что оправдание слабое.

Однако Том прячется за ним до конца дня, потому что всего за три часа до этого он услышал имя своего любовника среди погибших.

А теперь Гарри снова на корабле, и этого хватает, чтобы все забыли о его теле, дрейфующем в вакууме за бортом.

Все, кроме Тома, конечно.

***

Гарри стоит, сцепив руки перед собой, и улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка выглядит достаточно искренне, когда Саманта Вайлдман благодарит его за то, что он вернул ее ребенка на «Вояджер».

Он говорит:

— Благодарите Дока. — И думает про себя: «Это не твой ребенок. Не благодари меня за этот ужас». 

Позже он пытается объяснить это капитану, потому что не понимает, как можно вести себя так спокойно: всем будто наплевать, что сто пятьдесят человек только что встретили свою смерть. 

Сто сорок восемь.

«Я ведь не просил об этом». 

Но Гарри хватает только на «разве это не странно», и Джейнвей смеется в ответ.

— Странности — часть нашей работы, — жизнерадостно говорит она и ободряюще кладет руку ему на плечо.

Гарри хочет заорать, но вместо этого улыбается.

***

В каюте разруха.

Собственно говоря, разруха на всем корабле: на большинстве палуб пробоины, почти все коридоры подсвечены тусклыми аварийными огнями. Маленький корабельный морг быстро переполняется, и трупы переносят в медотсек, а в столовой организуют временный лазарет.

А на койке Гарри лежит рубашка Тома.

Прямо там, куда тот швырнул ее утром, пока метался по каюте, скидывая с себя то, в чем спал, и хватаясь за разные части униформы, разбросанные предыдущей ночью. Он всегда носился как ужаленный, даже когда не опаздывал, ежесекундно переключаясь с одного на другое, словно остановка могла нанести его здоровью непоправимый вред.

Носится, поправляет себя Гарри. В настоящем времени.

Том жив.

— Ты умер.

Гарри резко поворачивается. Засмотревшись на рубашку своего _не_ мертвого любовника, он не услышал, как дверь в каюту раскрылась и вошел Том.

— Ты тоже, — выдавливает Гарри хриплым от пыли и пепла голосом. При виде того, кто еще пару часов назад был мертв, его накрывают облегчение и тошнотворная тоска. Тома потрепало, но всерьез он не пострадал. Копоть в волосах и на форме, порез над левым глазом, но в остальном, кажется, порядок. 

По крайней мере, в физическом смысле.

— Что меня прикончило? — с фальшиво беззаботным видом интересуется Том, не обманывая Гарри ни на секунду. Голос у него такой же сдавленный.

— Видиане, — отвечает Гарри. — А меня?

— Вылетел в пробоину в палубе. Умер на глазах у Б’Эланны, — Том подходит к койке и забирает рубашку. Старательно не глядя Гарри в глаза, продолжает: — Зашел вот забрать. Все к лучшему, да?

— Ага, — бормочет Гарри. — Ну, до вечера?

Том кивает, и оба знают, что он врет.

***

И почти сразу все возвращается на свои места.

Нет. Не совсем так.

Жизнь продолжается, дни идут своим чередом; о потерянных жизнях и уничтоженном корабле почти не вспоминают.

Гарри умирает, и Том даже не успевает его оплакать, прежде чем он возвращается.

Том был на мостике, когда раздался отчаянный вызов Б’Эланны, и ее «Гарри мертв» звенело у него в ушах еще долго после того, как она отключилась и разверзся ад. Мостик эвакуировали, команду переместили, почти сразу следом обнаружили второй «Вояджер». Скорбеть было некогда — по всему кораблю одна за другой возникали пробоины, люди гибли с каждой протонной вспышкой.

Когда Том смог наконец перевести дух, двойник Гарри и младенец уже два часа как были на корабле.

А когда он снова увидел Гарри, с момента его смерти прошло все шесть.

Том забирает рубашку и сбегает.

Но оказывается, что побег — ничем не лучше, чем быть рядом с двойником своего мертвого любовника, потому что никто, кроме Тома, не замечает потери. Гарри тут же возвращается к несению службы, и все обращаются с ним как с настоящим.

В каком-то смысле он и есть настоящий. Том и сам это знает.

Он тот же Гарри, с которым Том бессчетное количество раз ложился в постель; тот же, с кем он проснулся утром этого проклятого дня.

Но не тот, который погиб, пытаясь спасти их изувеченный корабль. Он не переживал с ними те три адских часа; он понятия не имеет, через что они прошли.

И не он лежит сейчас во временном морге на биокровати с синими губами и пепельно-серой кожей, c разорванными венами на шее и лбу — последнее приветствие открытого космоса.

Доктор, к его чести, не спрашивает, что Том забыл здесь, если другой Гарри уже вернулся на борт.

Он вообще ничем не выдаёт, что замечает его горе, и Том ему безмерно благодарен. Доктор лишь приветствует его кивком и остается у себя в кабинете, дав Тому недолго побыть одному. 

— Мистер Пэрис, — произносит он наконец, подходя к нему сзади и протягивая падд. — Я обещал капитану перенести отчет о пострадавших на твердый носитель. Вас не затруднит его передать?

Том кивает, не отводя глаз от Гарри, и Доктор уходит.

— Потрепало тебя, а? — пытается шутить Том. Он касается его холодного лба, но тот твердый как камень, и Том отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись. — Больно было, наверное. Даже представить не могу...

Он замолкает, а потом продолжает:

— Он… Ты вернулся. И все забыли, что… что ты еще и здесь. Что ты умер. Мучительной смертью. Но я не забуду, ясно? Обещаю.

***

Кес первая, кто интересуется у Гарри, все ли в порядке.

Он улыбается, зная, что она не поверит, и отшучивается. Том бы им гордился. 

Во всяком случае, его Том.

Больше она не спрашивает.

***

Время идет.

Они по-прежнему завтракают в столовой, и со стороны может показаться, что ничего не изменилось. Том и Б’Эланна сидят за столом друг напротив друга, Гарри рядом с Томом.

Раньше, до раздвоения, Гарри иногда касался его коленом под столом, а Том таскал куски с его тарелки. Они не особо демонстрировали свои отношения, но Том порой мог даже стиснуть его руку перед уходом на смену.

Все иначе. Том вежлив до зубовного скрежета, но разговаривает почти исключительно с Б’Эланной. Он напряжен, старается не поворачиваться к Гарри и держать дистанцию в пару десятков сантиметров. 

Гарри не должно быть так больно. У Тома есть причины, Гарри и сам это понимает. Странно, как поменялись их роли: Том следует логике, а Гарри плывет по течению, и все его действия порождаются эмоциями, а не здравым смыслом. С Гарри, погибшим на этом корабле, у него не больше общего, чем у этого Тома — с его Томом, тело которого осталось на втором «Вояджере».

Они не одно и то же.

Хотя совсем недавно были.

Гарри трясет головой. От всего это ум за разум заходит.

Сидящий рядом Том смеется над чем-то, сказанным Б’Эланной. Гарри ежится. Совсем недавно Том смеялся бы над его шутками.

— Простите, — бормочет он, прерывая их разговор. — Опаздываю на смену. Пора бежать.

Он врет, и Том это знает. Гарри все равно собирает поднос и уходит.

Том его не останавливает.

Он смотрит Гарри вслед. Ему знаком этот вид: губы плотно сжаты, в уголках глаз морщинки. Гарри изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках, но у него едва получается.

Том чувствует укол в руку и подпрыгивает. Б’Эланна смотрит с него со странным выражением, занеся вилку над его ладонью.

— Летун, прием, — говорит она. — Ты со мной?

— Ага. — Том встряхивает головой. — Да, прости, о чем ты говорила?

Б’Эланна втыкает вилку в кусок мяса.

— О чем задумался?

— Это не ответ.

— Так и ты не ответил. — Б’Эланна наставляет вилку на него. — Ты думал о нем, верно? О Гарри. Ой, не смотри на меня так. Все знают про вас двоих.

— Нечего больше знать, — бормочет Том.

— Он все тот же Гарри.

— Да, — соглашается Том. — И в тоже время нет. Гарри умер.

По лицу Б’Эланны пробегает тень.

— Я в курсе, я там была, — резко замечает она.

— А я нет. — Том опускает глаза. — А должен был быть.

— Слушай, летун...

— Лучше бы он и оставался мертвым.

Том произносит это прежде, чем понимает, что именно сказал, и быстро оглядывает комнату. В столовой почти никого не осталось, рядом никто не сидит. Он переводит взгляд на Б’Эланну, и та смотрит на него, распахнув рот и широко раскрыв глаза.

— Что, прости? — шипит она. — Лучше бы что? Почему?

Некоторое время Том мрачно ковыряется в тарелке.

— Потому что, — произносит он наконец, — тогда у меня была бы причина чувствовать себя так, как я чувствую. И я не был бы одинок. Все скорбели бы вместе со мной.

— Том...

— Да дьявол тебя раздери, Б’Эланна! — прерывая ее, рявкает Том. — Мы достали его тело! Оно в морге, я сам его видел. Но все, похоже, про это забыли, потому что, спасибо технологическому глюку, их оказалось двое.

Том бросает вилку на стол и встает.

— Прости, мне пора.

Он уходит не оглядываясь.

***

Вся разница в трех часах.

Гарри на мостике, анализирует данные о туманности, мимо которой они прошли три световых года назад. Она не заслуживает большего, чем уже существующая короткая запись в дневнике, и, хоть и занимает его на какое-то время, оставляет простор для посторонних мыслей. 

Три часа.

Его отделяют от Тома три часа. Три часа разных воспоминаний двух разных «Вояджеров». Чтобы разрушить все, над чем они трудились последние несколько месяцев, понадобилось всего лишь три часа. Это нечестно.

Том, который проснулся с ним в одной постели неделю назад, — тот же самый, что сидит сейчас за пультом, и Гарри пялится на его блондинистый затылок, пока не ловит на себе взгляд Тувока. 

И он — тот же самый Том, который восемь дней назад истекал кровью на двенадцатой палубе.

А Гарри... что ж, он одновременно и Гарри нынешний, и тот, что встретил свою смерть в вакууме.

Три часа изменили все... и ничего.

Нечестно.

***

До начала смены два часа. Том сидит у Сандрины.

Он провел здесь уже несколько часов, за одну ночь почти исчерпав месячную квоту на посещение голопалубы, потому что во снах его преследует крик человека, чью смерть он не видел, а проснувшись, он вспоминает, что Гарри спит на той же палубе через несколько дверей от него.

— Я не был идеален.

Том залпом допивает оставшееся. Ставит пустой стакан на стойку и стучит пальцем по краю; голографическая барменша наполняет его спиртным из его собственных запасов, настоящим, которое он тайком протащил на корабль два года назад, когда они отчаливали с «Дальнего космоса девять».

— Никто не идеален, Томми, — утешительно говорит Сандрина, но сегодня Тому не нужны утешения.

— Я врал, — продолжает он. — Скрывал свои преступления, пока это сходило с рук. Спал с незнакомцами за деньги. Нанимался пилотом к тому, кто больше заплатит. Я и к маки присоединился, чтобы отца позлить, а не потому, что верил в их идеи. Из-за меня погибали люди и, уверен, погибнут ещё.

Он делает глоток и грохает стаканом о стойку.

— Но что... — негромко говорит он, — что же такого ужасного... непростительного я натворил, чтобы расплатой стал он?

— Я не понимаю, — произносит Сандрина спокойно.

— Вселенная дала мне все, — совсем тихо произносит Том, — а потом забрала назад. А затем, как будто этого было мало, вернула его обратно. Только ведь это не совсем он. 

— Но это же Гарри, верно? — Сандрина ласково ему улыбается, достает из фартука тряпку и начинает вытирать стойку. — Он Гарри Ким?

— Типа того.

— Разве он не тот же Гарри, с котором ты познакомился в первый день на корабле? — продолжает она. — Тот, которого впервые поцеловал в программе «Капитана Протона»... Да, я в курсе, Томми. Люди болтают, знаешь ли.

— Тот, — отвечает Том, пялясь в стакан.

— Он — тот самый Гарри, что каждое утро завтракает с тобой в столовой, и тот, что ложился с тобой ночью в одну постель. Это осталось прежним.

Том молча кивает, потому что никто, похоже, не понимает: неважно, что было у них общего.

Важны те три часа. Гарри, который сейчас здесь, не был на борту умирающего «Вояджера», обреченного «Вояджера».

Он не встретил ту смерть, что забрала его Гарри.

«Ты тоже», — подсказывает Тому тихий голосок в голове.

Том отталкивает стакан и встает.

— Скоро на смену, — бормочет он, не глядя на Сандрину. — Пора бежать.

И сбегает, не дожидаясь, пока она скажет что-то в ответ.

***

Гарри заступает на дежурство, как раз когда Том возвращается со своего. Они натыкаются друг на друга в столовой. Вид у Тома такой, будто он провел на мостике не восемь часов, а все восемнадцать, и ответное «Привет» почти теряется за зевком.

— Тяжелая смена? — интересуется Гарри, подходя к стойке за едой, и Том отмахивается. Он делает долгий глоток из чашки, над которой поднимается пар, и отодвигается, собираясь уйти.

Да сколько можно.

— Знаешь, ты не умрешь, если со мной поговоришь! — рявкает Гарри и с грохотом опускает поднос на стойку. Столовая замолкает.

На всем корабле лишь Том обращается с ним как с чужаком, и это выводит Гарри из себя. Единственный человек, чье мнение для него важно, относится к нему именно так, как, по мнению Гарри, и должны к нему относиться, и это действует на нервы. Гарри ненавидит себя за то, что этого хочет; и ненавидит Тома за то, что получает от него именно это. 

Том замирает. Его спина становится неестественно прямой, словно он палку проглотил, плечи каменеют.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — не поворачиваясь, тихо отвечает он.

— Ты нашел бы что сказать... ему. Гарри.

Том разворачивается. В глазах его лед.

— Ты — не он.

— Я — он, — рычит Гарри, едва веря в то, что говорит; в то, что слышал миллион раз от других после той катастрофы. — Я — он. Я Гарри Ким!

— Знаю, — все так же раздражающе спокойно отвечает Том. — Но не мо... не наш Гарри. Ты — утешительный приз, счастливчик, которому повезло сбежать с проклятого корабля благодаря чистой случайности. Тебе здесь не место.

Том разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Думаешь, мне легко?

Гарри понимает, что это его собственные слова, только когда замечает на себе чужие взгляды. И начав, уже не может остановиться:

— Думаешь, мне было легко уйти? У меня оставалось пять минут, и я никого не мог взять с собой. Ты был последним, кого я видел, знаешь ли. Лежал на полу со вспоротым животом, и видиане доставали из тебя органы. А... а ведь утром ты сидел у меня в каюте и пил чай. У меня и сейчас есть эта чашка. Та же самая. Но ты не тот. Или нет? — Гарри вскидывает вверх руки. — Скажи мне, Том. Как все это понимать?

Том отвечает тут же, и от этого еще больней:

— Никак. 

Он снова пытается уйти.

— Стой!

Том останавливается. Гарри продолжает, пылая от ярости:

— Не тебе одному больно! — На секунду в комнате повисает эхо его крика. Том стискивает зубы, и Гарри несется дальше: — Неужели до тебя не доходит?! Ты не один такой. Все, может и забыли, но я-то нет! Я бросил на том корабле сто пятьдесят человек. Я забрал Наоми из рук ее умирающей матери и ушел! У тебя хотя бы есть тело, которое можно оплакать. У меня нет даже этого.

— Гарри... — Кто-то тянет его за рукав, но Гарри вырывается. Том смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв губы, и в его ледяных голубых глазах проблескивает что-то, на что Гарри не смеет надеяться.

— Не тебе одному больно, — повторяет Гарри уже мягче. — Не ты один все помнишь. Я бросил их. Бросил тебя. А вы все просто... живете дальше. Как будто ничего не случилось. Но я так не могу. Так что не делай вид, что ты один такой.

Том проводит языком по пересохшим губам. В гробовом молчании, повисшем в столовой, его слова, произнесенные шепотом, звучат почти как крик:

— Ты умер.

Гарри кивает.

— Ты тоже.

Он решается сделать шаг вперед. Том остается на месте.

— Я не тот Гарри, которого ты потерял, — продолжает Гарри, и у Тома дергается щека. — Но... я тот, с которым ты завтракал в тот... тот день. И ты умер, и в тоже время нет, и... ладно, я тоже ни черта не понимаю. Но... Бога ради, Том, хотя бы поговори со мной!

Том смотрит на него так долго, что Гарри становиться неуютно и хочется отвести глаза. А потом Том поворачивается и уходит.

На этот раз Гарри его не останавливает.

***

Непривычные оранжевые облака плывут в небе над деревней, гонимые порывами сильного ветра. Гарри сидит на холме, разглядывая сверху поселок, до которого не меньше мили. Стебли высокой травы, гнущиеся под ветром, хлещут его по лицу и рукам.

Том подходит сзади. Засохшая трава громко хрустит под его ногами.

— Я думал, что закрыл доступ к программе, — произносит Гарри, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты закрыл. — Том садится рядом, упирается локтями в колени. На несколько минут повисает молчание. Потом он спрашивает: — Где мы?

Гарри выдыхает через нос.

— Либо ты со мной разговариваешь, — говорит он, — либо нет. Нельзя переключаться туда-сюда, когда тебе вздумается, Том, это нечестно. 

Он бросает на него косой взгляд и снова отворачивается.

— Особенно спьяну.

— Всего один стакан. Нужно было прочистить голову. — Судя по голосу, Том задет. — Гарри, я бы так не поступил, ты же меня знаешь.

Проходит долгое время, прежде чем Гарри отвечает.

— Да, — тихо соглашается он, понуро опуская плечи. — Знаю.

Снова повисает тишина, и Гарри уже хочется, чтобы Том либо сказал что-нибудь, либо ушел. Он не знает, зачем тот здесь, и неуверенность, посеянная утром жестокими словами Тома, грозит сокрушить его и без того натянутые до предела нервы.

— Тогда, в столовой, я сказал то, что думал, — вдруг произносит Том. Гарри поднимается на ноги, чтобы уйти. — Гарри!

— Одно дело наорать на меня в столовой, — роняет тот через плечо. — Другое — специально найти меня, чтобы повторить еще раз, а то вдруг я забыл. Это жестоко даже по твоим меркам.

Том торопливо шагает за ним, хватает за локоть.

— Да нет же, Гарри, послушай, — выдыхает он. — Я в смысле... Тебе не место здесь. Ты должен был умереть вместе с тем кораблем. Но... я забыл сказать, что очень рад, что ты не умер.

— Да неужели?! — рявкает Гарри, отказываясь на него смотреть.

— Да. — Голос Тома еле слышен. — Слушай, я тут думал над этим, и... ну, тебе как будто просто несколько воспоминаний стерли. И все.

Гарри пытается вырваться, но не преуспевает. Он вздыхает.

— А тебе?

— Ладно, — соглашается Том. — Мне тоже кое-что стерли. Нам обоим. Но важные-то вещи я помню. Я помню выражение твоего лица, когда я первый раз тебя поцеловал, на этой самой голопалубе. Или... или когда пытался приготовить для нас ужин и спалил твою кровать, помнишь? Не считая нескольких воспоминаний, я по-прежнему Том. Твой Том.

Гарри наконец высвобождает руку и поворачивается.

— А я тогда кто? — спрашивает он, потому что ему нужно это услышать. Между ними многое может остаться несказанным, но не это.

В глазах Тома ничего нельзя прочитать, и он смотрит на Гарри так долго, что тот снова начинает раздумывать, не стоит ли уйти.

Но Том вдруг кладет ладони ему на лицо. Это настолько неожиданно, что Гарри едва не вырывается, но Том удерживает его на месте. Проводит большим пальцем по его губам, изучает взглядом.

— Том... — шепчет Гарри. Окончание фразы остается на кончике языка.

В глазах Тома, испещренных красными прожилками от бессонных ночей, появляется что-то такое, чему Гарри все еще боится дать имя; зрачки расширяются настолько, что от голубой радужки остаётся лишь тонкий ободок. А потом Том наклоняется вперед.

Он целует его так нежно, так легко, что Гарри приходится открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это происходит на самом деле. А затем Том опускает голову и прижимается к его губам. Его ладони ложатся Гарри на бедра, и тот обхватывает его за шею, цепляется за плечи, держит, словно боясь, что один из них может исчезнуть.

Том отстраняется первым и проводит пальцем по его влажным от слюны губам. И улыбается. Гарри не помнит, когда тот в последний раз улыбался.

— Гарри, — шепчет Том, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Ты — Гарри.


End file.
